


无耻之尤

by Locen



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 警告：换妻play，ooc涉事人员关系：哈里尔·杜博阿/让·维克玛，特兰特·海德斯塔姆/让·维克玛，哈里尔·杜博阿/金·曷城，特兰特·海德斯塔姆/金·曷城缺德黄文，不喜勿入
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 9





	无耻之尤

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：换妻play，ooc   
> 涉事人员关系：哈里尔·杜博阿/让·维克玛，特兰特·海德斯塔姆/让·维克玛，哈里尔·杜博阿/金·曷城，特兰特·海德斯塔姆/金·曷城   
> 缺德黄文，不喜勿入

特兰特·海德斯塔姆今天加班了，时值年底，他变得很忙。让·维克玛开车去接米克尔放学，然后把小家伙送到特兰特的母亲家。年迈的海德斯塔姆夫人邀请他留下来吃晚餐，他道了谢，说今天局里有派对。确实如此，每到临近新年的时候，41分局都会举办这样的派对。维克玛返回警局的休息室，注意到海德斯塔姆已经结束了今天的工作，正在边吃披萨边和人聊天。维克玛走过去，坐在他男朋友身边，与同事们一起谈笑、吃东西。

七点钟的时候，人差不多都到齐了，派对开始。说是派对，实际上仅仅是一个抽签环节。在所有到场的人中，一半人将名字写在纸条上，放进报纸叠成的小盒子里，交给另一半人随机抽取。参加派对的人不乏情侣，倘若碰巧抽到了自己伴侣的名字则要再抽一次。没人说得清这个传统究竟延续了多久，只知道它长期受到职员们的欢迎。维克玛把他的纸条丢进盒子，从海德斯塔姆手里接过一瓶淡啤酒。盒子再度转回来的时候，海德斯塔姆摸起一张纸条，发出了略带惊喜的感叹声。维克玛凑过去一看，内心了然，于是和他碰了下杯，以示祝贺。

普赖斯警长颠了颠盒子，环视四周：“是谁没抽签？还剩一张。”

金·曷城抬起了手：“这边。”

“你不是放纸条的人吗，警督？”普赖斯向他走过去，随即就明白了。哈里尔·杜博阿歪倒在沙发上，靠在曷城身边呼呼大睡。他显然已经喝醉了，仪态有失体面。这个场景导致诸多不甚美好的回忆奔踏而来，维克玛立刻对曷城警督产生了强烈的同情，以前在众目睽睽之下承受这份尴尬的人从来都是自己。维克玛选择低头喝酒，直到普赖斯代替杜博阿从盒子里取出了最后一张纸条，顺便把内容读了出来：“噢，是随迁警官维克玛。好了，各位，开始你们的约会吧。祝大家今晚尽兴。”

房间里的人群流动起来，嘈杂中爆发出一段咆哮。

“我不去。”维克玛吼道，“叫他给我滚！我才不管什么规矩不规矩，我反正不去！”

“你别激动，让。”海德斯塔姆把男友拉到一边，“消消气，你吓到大家啦。别在这时候扫兴。”

“你认为这很滑稽？”

“我没有。”

“你不想放弃你抽到的签。”维克玛审视着对方，“所以你怕我拽着你退出。”

“如果你坚持，咱们就退出。没事的。”

维克玛盯住自己的啤酒，他沉下肩膀，深呼吸，看了看海德斯塔姆的眼睛，最后选择把酒放下。“好吧。”他说，“那混账东西喝成这样了，我估计他硬不起来。我把他弄回他家应该就完事了。”

“噢，亲爱的。”海德斯塔姆很是感动，“我想不出有谁比你更加善解人意。”

“因为我信任你。”维克玛对他点了点头，“享受你与曷城警督的夜晚吧。”

让·维克玛从金·曷城手里接过那枚模样无比熟悉的房门钥匙，然后架着哈里尔·杜博阿下楼，将他扔进汽车后座。把哈里弄回家这件事他一定做过两千次，凭借肌肉记忆就顺利完成了。维克玛对那间公寓熟门熟路，并且发现自从曷城警督搬来和杜博阿一起居住，整间公寓都焕然一新，十分可爱。他把杜博阿安置在床上，杜博阿口齿含糊地说：“金……我想喝水。”

太好了，他没认出我。维克玛非常欣喜，以至于对额外的差使也了无怨言。杜博阿喝了杯水，倒头便睡。维克玛洗漱，更衣，在杜博阿身边躺下，脑袋枕着一看就能看出金·曷城每周至少洗一次的枕套，感觉相当愉快。在从前的日子里，平均每三次弄哈里回家，他就会有一次在这间公寓的床上过夜，因此这张床也是他的老朋友。维克玛毫无芥蒂地入睡了，直到他被人摸醒。

“让，”杜博阿的声音发抖，“你在这里？”

杜博阿的手掌温热、宽厚，掌心里有一层薄薄的汗水，手指按作略微施力的弧度。这份感觉很熟悉，肌肤与肌肤在有限程度上的密合，尚未构成狂暴的欲火，只有源源不断的安适感慰劳着神经。

“不在。”维克玛说，“我是金。”

杜博阿爱不释手地揉按着维克玛的腰窝，困惑地眨了眨眼。他显然还没醒酒，脸上又露出了那种有点想哭的表情。 

“这可是你自己告诉我的。你指使我的时候喊的是‘金’。”维克玛说，“天啊，别他妈这么看着我行不行？”

“到底为什么——”杜博阿在被子下面蠕动，手掌仍然牢固地扣着维克玛的腰，“这怎么回事？”

“年终派对。”维克玛没好气地说，“少给我来这一套，你要是真不知道怎么回事，干嘛要去派对？”

杜博阿沉吟了一下：“金去哪了？”

“特兰特抽到了他。”

“这样啊。所以我们两个也应该——”他考虑了片刻，手掌渐渐滑向维克玛的屁股，“做金和特兰特正在做的事。”

维克玛查看自己的腕表，在黑暗中努力辨认指针：“四点半了，他们玩不到这个时间。特兰特的作息很规律。”

“啊，你说得对。”哈里附和道，“金也是。而且他的体能并不太好，常常跟不上我的精力。每次我们——”

“停。”维克玛喝止了他，“我为什么要听这个？”

杜博阿讪笑：“我以为你会好奇。”

“我干嘛要好奇？”

“因为我对你们就有那么点好奇。”

“我们挺好的，谢了。”维克玛不耐烦地说，“特兰特对我很好，米克尔很懂事。”

“那你们为什么参加这次团建？”

“生活需要一点新鲜感。”

杜博阿意味深长地“噢”了一声：“来吧，我们找点新鲜感。”

“你在说什么？”维克玛感到震惊，“你对我而言有什么可新鲜的？”

“金教给我很多花样。金真的很厉害，他简直出神入化，他——”

“够了！”维克玛作势要揍他，杜博阿短暂地闭嘴了。

“抱歉……”杜博阿嗫嚅着。他犹犹豫豫地拱过来，想让自己显得更真诚一点，维克玛不禁向床边移动了三十公分，直至退无可退。杜博阿说：“抱歉总是惹你不高兴。”

他注意到这张床并不宽敞，于是很及时地把他的前搭档从危险的床沿上揽了回来。哈里尔·杜博阿的存在浓度提升了。他的手臂覆盖着体毛，手肘坚硬，倚靠着维克玛的胯骨。他们的四肢挨在一起，奇异又和平，远在理智之外的信任轻易地回归到身体之间。维克玛讽刺道：“你的一技之长。”

“我不该总是说我自己的事。聊聊你吧，让。”

“我怎么了？”

“我几乎忘记了一切，我想尽可能地找回来。一个巨大的空洞在我脑子里伺机而动，”杜博阿敲了敲自己的脑壳，“我并没有把握打败它。就像在海面上，无日无月，只有浓稠的雾蔓延过来。它在膨胀、在增势、在嘲弄我，它时时刻刻想要再击溃我一次。而你，让，你知道你对我来说意味着什么吗？你就像我的记忆之锚。”

维克玛的舌头下面翻腾着几句骂人话，但他没说。杜博阿整个人热烘烘地靠着他，像从前一样，讲起话来常有一种神游天外的仪态，喃喃不清地描绘着怪奇和惊惧。他得阻止一下杜博阿，以防这人说出什么更令他受不了的东西。“好了，行了，妈的，可以了，别他妈让我听这些。”维克玛尽可能地保持温和，“也别费神去琢磨以前的事情，忘干净了正好。我甚至不需要你道歉，我就直说了，我不需要。重新来过比什么都强，你正常上下班，吃饭睡觉，少喝点酒，不要嗑药，最关键的是听金·曷城的话，生活就出不了什么大的岔子。”

“我尽量。”杜博阿在这一刻看起来出奇地乖顺，“今天金给我的嘱咐就是：玩个尽兴。”

“你是个无赖，哈里。”维克玛在心里冷笑，抬手钳住杜博阿的下颌。杜博阿不久前刮过胡子，新生的胡茬刺着他的掌心。“你总是这样的。觉得一切都他妈要按照你的想法来，是吗？如果有哪里不顺利，就搬一套招式出来卖弄忧郁。太多次了，哈里，太多次了——”

杜博阿躲开他的手，欺身过来，吻在维克玛的喉咙上。他叼着喉结处的皮肤，仔细吮磨，留下湿热与刺痒。维克玛没说完的话就此断掉，他发出哑而恼火的咕哝，但是这样的挑逗令他很受用。杜博阿顺着他的脊柱往上摸，在他肩胛骨上停留了一阵，最终捏住了他的后颈。维克玛更加不相信杜博阿的鬼话了，他不可能忘掉了一切，起码他已经想起了他前搭档身上的两个敏感点。杜博阿的身体很热，嘴唇尤甚，爱抚的威力在肌肤下轻巧而隐秘地流窜。维克玛被热量紧紧包围着，他恨自己和杜博阿都对他们之间的情事如此熟悉，恨自己无论何时何境再度受到杜博阿的撩拨都会欲望高涨。但他对于这份罪愆并无保留，既然必须如此，那就干脆如此。杜博阿的脑袋还钻在他颈边，他揉着杜博阿的头发，将一条腿慢慢滑进对方的双腿之间。

他的膝盖触碰到了半勃起的器官，杜博阿用大腿夹住他，在维克玛的腿上磨自己的阴茎，与此同时把唇舌的目标向下转移，开始啃咬他的锁骨和胸乳。“狗崽子，”维克玛拧了一把对方的耳朵，“还是爱咬人。”杜博阿抬眼看看他，呜声学着小狗的叫唤，牙齿却没松开。维克玛也回馈给他的前搭档一些享受，他用腿蹭着杜博阿内裤下面的老二，感受到茎体正在膨胀，渐渐地顶紧了他。杜博阿深吸上一口气，然后钻到被子下面去，剥下维克玛的内裤，为他口交。维克玛怕这个疯子憋死，赶紧掀开被子给他透气。他正巧看到杜博阿将他缓慢地吞下去，即便这种事发生过不知多少次，他还是能感到一阵头晕目眩。无论地点在床上、警车里、档案室的桌子下面甚至案发现场附近的公共厕所隔间，“哈里正在为我口交”这个概念都能够悬殊地压倒各种感官本身接收到的刺激。温热的口腔将他越纳越深，哦，这是一个深喉吗？哈里的喉咙很他妈的紧，吞咽反应多么迷人，这就是曷城警督教给他的新东西？很不错，哈里，操他妈的，你很会吸，学得不错，干，值得表扬。维克玛按着杜博阿的后脑，逐渐感到自己的下腹绷紧了，他很可能乱七八糟地夸奖了杜博阿几句，这极其有悖他最近几年与此人的相处原则，不过倒也没关系，杜博阿的口活儿确实精进了不少。在维克玛射出来之前，杜博阿暂时将他吐出来：“你想干我吗？如果想，我给你留着这梭子弹。”

“不。”维克玛本能地对答，“我甚至不想看见你。”

于是杜博阿又把屌吞了下去，这次几乎更深更热，两颊和喉口一同收紧，维克玛很快就射给了他。让·维克玛放松下来，享受着释放的余乐。他闭了眼睛，听到杜博阿窸窸窣窣地爬下床，把嘴里的东西吐进洗手池，并且漱了口。床垫震动了几下，对方又回到他身边，胳膊撑在他身体两侧，俯视着看他。“你瞧，”杜博阿抓起维克玛的手，按在自己勃起的老二上，“怪难受的。我能碰你吗？”

维克玛感到好笑极了，捏了一把杜博阿的卵蛋：“想找回点记忆么？以前你不是这样。以前你他妈干之前从来不问我。”他翻过身去，跪趴在床上，“要操就从后面操，我不是那么想看你的脸。”

杜博阿的鸡巴粗壮又沉重，他插进来的时候速度很慢，维克玛嘶声抽气，跪在床面上的两膝又分开一些。润滑剂从股缝里溢出来，顺着大腿向下淌，而杜博阿的屌还没完全埋进来，龟头缓慢地向内碾，压过前列腺时维克玛开始发抖。杜博阿攥着他的屁股，那根阴茎并不急于杵到最深，而是先在浅处干了起来，准确地操着他的敏感处。维克玛再一次硬了，他叫出声来，嘴里飚起脏话，这能使他的前搭档更加亢奋。操干的动作越来越快，他感到自己正在被凶悍地使用着，痛感和快感顺着脊椎冲上头顶，骂人的句子不再清晰，他将要折损、将要熔断、将要坍塌；一双手捞起他的胯骨，固定了他伏跪的姿势。杜博阿在他身后发表着一段又一段胡乱的感叹，维克玛无暇去理解，只觉得自己已经撑不住身体，腰开始往下塌，杜博阿扶不住他，干脆把他掀成侧躺，再重新插进来。维克玛被他干得狠了，也没再违抗，杜博阿俯身来说：“你扭过头去，不用看我。”

维克玛心头窜上一阵无名火，一掌挥开对方的脸。杜博阿向后闪去，挨得不疼，反倒将维克玛打人的手擒住，牢牢地反剪了；他又把他前搭档的一条腿架到肩上，维克玛侧身被他压着，四肢都难以挣动，杜博阿很满意，再度又重又快地往里操。他一旦得意起来，就忍不住说些混账话：“你们平时都是怎么做的？说来听听。”

维克玛被干到有点想吐，喘着气揶揄他：“操屁股还能有多少种操法？”

“总有不同吧。他不是有个儿子吗？你们得打游击？”

“那倒是。”维克玛承认，“必须要等那小子睡着了，也不能弄出太大的响动——”

杜博阿找准角度猛顶了几下，维克玛的齿关漏出两声尖叫。“难为你了，叫床不能尽兴。”他压低身子，舌头舔进对方的耳廓，湿漉漉地向里钻。维克玛紧绷着身体，感到自己在急骤地融化，穴里夹得更紧，他的前搭档在他上方舒服得叹气。哈里，哈里尔·杜博阿，他想，好奇过度的哈里，粗鲁无礼的哈里，做人从来没有边界感，热衷于打碎自己和打碎其他人。哈里像动物一样地干炮，我早就说过，动物性是危险和可鄙的。他又听到杜博阿说：“那么你——你过得开心吗？”

维克玛勃然大怒，这是什么狗屁问题？维克玛恨透了杜博阿总是要把事情推向难以收场的境地，用最私密的谈话去钻凿所有人，这是他的本能、他永恒向往的胜利。等等，维克玛告诉自己，别给这个傻逼任何追击的机会。“当然了，”他回答说，同时呻吟得稍放纵了些，“你干嘛要怀疑？”

杜博阿一时间没有接话，只是一边干他，一边帮他打手枪。前后双重的刺激叫人昏眩不已，体液和汗水浸泡着他，窗外擦起一抹黎明的灰白，他一时间不知是否应该感激夜晚终于要结束。“你只说他对你很好，”杜博阿终于开口了，“但你没说你很爱他。”

“哈里，”维克玛被他气笑了，“人类的关系都很复杂。我也确实爱他，我为什么不？他很明事理。”而你对于爱又知道些什么？最后这句话几乎冲口而出，但维克玛忍住了。他早就不再试图和对方争辩这些，他学会了在这种问题上适时止损。如果继续探讨下去，他将想起他的前搭档曾经令他经受的一切，并且在对话中率先崩溃。突围之道是困难的，承认自己的无能更是困难的，他挣扎了许久，才愿意相信自己确实没有能力陪伴哈里这样的人。答案在他手边躺了六年，他始终拒绝翻看，而现在他决计不肯重历一切。他斥声道：“你给我起来。”

杜博阿照做了。维克玛把他按在床上，跨上去骑他。床架摇晃，噪音不绝，他们粗重地喘息，天色越来越亮，清晨的货车在街道上辘辘驶过。维克玛仰起头来，手里攥着自己的阴茎，不顾腰上酸痛，一直骑到杜博阿射出来。他也又高潮了一回，然后留给自己一分钟用来清醒。“对不起……”杜博阿忽然闷声说，“我的意思并不是——”

维克玛抬手甩了他一个巴掌。“看着我的眼睛，哈里，”维克玛吼道，“看着我！”杜博阿委屈地瞧着他。“少给我道歉。这话我不会再说一次——别他妈再来回比较，别他妈再寻因问果，别把你抓在手里的一切再砸碎一次。听明白了吗？”

杜博阿没有回答，同时也罕见地没有耍赖。维克玛把他的脸扳正：“你跟我发誓。”

杜博阿似乎用尽全力才拼凑出自己的声音：“我发誓。”

维克玛从他身上爬起来，替他捋下安全套，拿去扔了。浴室的灯管坏了一半，另一半也闪烁不止。维克玛冲着凉水澡，暗自记下这件事，准备回头提醒一下曷城。他洗完澡，穿戴整齐，又回到卧室看了一眼。早晨的光线从窗外透进来，杜博阿趴在床上，脸埋进枕头里，无比困倦地说：“再等一等。”维克玛以为他有话要说，但他只是又重复了一次：“再等一等……”新生的短髯覆盖着他的面颊，而他的嘴唇略微有些干裂；这是一张孤独的睡脸，眼睑肿胀，饱经劳倦，看来甚至引人自问，为什么长久地生活便是长久地受苦。维克玛自愿耽延了一会儿，他查看了冰箱，确认里面仍有没过期的培根和吐司。四下很静，他靠着厨房的墙壁，听着炉架上的烧水壶从低嗡到沸响。一杯水放在卧室的床头，他趁天未彻亮，关上门离开。

END


End file.
